


Целый узел проблем

by AlterE



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Knotting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mating Bond, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterE/pseuds/AlterE
Summary: — Хочу попробовать анал, — говорит за завтраком Рей, сидя на стуле поджав под себя ногу.Бен кладёт ложку в тарелку с хлопьями.— Хочешь попробовать…— Анал. — Рей кивает. — Да.— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это… весьма затейливое дело, — спокойно отвечает он. — Нельзя просто взять и попробовать.— Затейливое?— Ты слишком… хрупкая. — Он окидывает её взглядом с головы до ног. — Тебе понадобится небольшая помощь.— Ла-а-адно. — Теперь Рей уже не столь самонадеянна, но по-прежнему нетерпелива. — Ну, тогда давай… помоги мне.Его губы сжимаются, чтобы скрыть улыбку.— Ну, давай.Рей обращается к своей паре с особой просьбой, и Бен соглашается её выполнить.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 12





	Целый узел проблем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Knot A Bad Idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207052) by [Ever-so-reylo (Ever_So_Reylo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/pseuds/Ever-so-reylo), [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever). 



> Перевод на ficbook: [Целый узел проблем](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9427921)
> 
> Эстетика: Соня Болконская

— Хочу попробовать анал, — говорит за завтраком Рей, сидя на стуле поджав под себя ногу. 

Бен чуть не роняет ложку. Он смотрит на свою пару, нахмурив брови, и гадает не послышалось ли ему. 

— Прости, что? 

— Анальный секс, — уточняет она. — Хочу попробовать. 

Бен кладёт ложку в тарелку с хлопьями. 

— Хочешь попробовать… 

— Анал. — Рей кивает. — Да. 

Бена посещает занятная мысль, что слово _«анал»_ , похоже, никогда не произносилось так часто за один завтрак. 

Вообще, то как Рей сообщает ему новости, отдают клиникой. Например, как в тот раз с её желанием научиться играть на укулеле, или когда она решила, что задний дворик _отчаянно_ нуждается в апельсиновом дереве, или когда вбила себе в голову, что ей _необходимо_ одолеть триатлон. Единственное, что он может сказать наверняка о своей паре, — она постоянно вынуждает его терзаться догадками. 

Даже будучи на другом конце стола, он чует её слегка нервозную ауру, противоречащую непреклонному выражению лица. Он отодвигает тарелку с хлопьями, ставит локти на стол и опирается подбородком на сцепленные пальцы. 

— Могу я узнать, как ты пришла к этой идее? 

— Кое-кто из моих друзей попробовал, — будто невзначай отвечает Рей. — И теперь они занимаются этим постоянно. Говорят, кайфовые ощущения. 

— Неужели? 

Она многозначительно кивает, губы поджаты, а брови сдвинуты так, словно они обсуждают свой уже почти полумиллионный раз. 

— Ну, да. 

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это… весьма затейливое дело, — спокойно отвечает он. — Нельзя просто взять и _попробовать._

— Затейливое? 

Он окидывает её взглядом с головы до ног. 

— Ты слишком… хрупкая. 

Размышляя, она хмуро смотрит на стол. 

— Окей, но я всё равно хочу. — Она закусывает губу, поднимая на него взгляд. — Разве ты не хочешь? 

Бен не знает, как объяснить своё желание повязать каждую из дырочек, что есть на теле Рей. Потому что с тех пор как его зубы год назад впервые вонзились в её брачную железу, и он заявил свои права на Рей, эта жажда нисколько не уменьшилась. 

Вместо этого он пожимает плечами. 

— Я этого не говорил. 

— Отлично, — решительно произносит она. — Ну что… сейчас? 

Бен фыркает и снова притягивает к себе тарелку с хлопьями, чтобы закончить завтрак. 

— Я же сказал. Это затейливое дело. — Он берёт ложку и через весь стол бросает на Рей недвусмысленный взгляд. — Тебе понадобится небольшая помощь. 

Её глаза расширяются. 

— Помощь? 

— Угу. — Он отправляет порцию хлопьев в рот и задумчиво жуёт. — Помощь. 

— Ла-а-адно. — Теперь Рей уже не столь самонадеянна, но по-прежнему нетерпелива. — Ну, тогда давай… _помоги_ мне. 

Его губы сжимаются, чтобы скрыть улыбку. 

— Ну, давай.

Когда они сидят на диване, Рей вдруг приходит в голову задать вопрос. Её ноутбук лежит на коленях Бена, пока он просматривает их совместный аккаунт на «AmazonSmile» (выбор пал на благотворительную организацию, которая занимается половым воспитанием в ряде государственных школ их города, и это, по мнению Бена, ещё никогда не было настолько актуально). 

— Ты-то откуда об этом знаешь? — спрашивает она, пока Бен пытается выбрать между двумя марками лубрикантов на водной основе. Вообще, дополнительная смазка не самая тривиальная находка на прикроватной тумбочке пары Альфа-Омега, и потому Бен колеблется между «Aloe Cadabra» и «Uberlube Luxury». 

— Знаю что? — рассеянно спрашивает он. 

— Что нам нужна эта штука? 

Он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Рей — на свою прекрасную, совершенную пару, которая пахнет сексом и уютом, которая является началом и концом каждой его мысли. Она только что попросила трахнуть её в задницу, не имея ни малейшего понятия, как это делается. Она такая забавная! 

Господи, как же он её любит! 

— Ты уже делал это раньше? — спрашивает она, сдвинув брови. 

— Не-а. 

— Тогда как… 

— Прямая кишка не способна выделять смазку. Здесь можно и без научной степени по аналу обойтись, любимая. 

Рей наклоняется вперёд оскалившись. 

— Но, разве, не в этом смысл? Засунуть степень в задницу? 

Бен строго качает головой, пока она хихикает над собственным каламбуром, и добавляет «Aloe Cadabra» в корзину. Затем он набирает в поисковике «набор анальных пробок», и внезапно Рей перестаёт смеяться. 

Не смеётся и Бен. Впрочем, последние несколько часов он изо всех сил старается скрыть полувозбуждённый член, однако, всё же проигрывает. И это прискорбно. 

— Что… Что _это?_

— Что именно? 

— Это… набор анальных пробок для подготовки? Что?.. — Рей немного обеспокоена. Это не должно его так заводить, но… 

Да. Он так себя ведёт из-за неё. И возбуждается он буквально от всего, что с ней связано. 

Бен успокаивающе сжимает её колено. 

— Нам придётся… тренироваться, чтобы достичь цели. Мы не можем взять и начать… — Он не заканчивает фразу, но они оба знают, что Бен имеет в виду. 

— Значит ты… 

Внезапно её уверенность улетучивается. Будь Бен честнее, более хорошим Альфой, он бы воспользовался тем, как неуверенно Рей прикусила губу, и отговорил от этой глупой затеи. Но фишка в том, что сегодня утром его пара — его драгоценная, невъебенная пара — попросила об анальном сексе прямо во время завтрака, и теперь он не может думать ни о чём другом, пока не вставит ей в зад по самые яйца. 

Сознание Альфы слегка ограниченное. А Бену прекрасно известно, что он _в высшей степени_ Альфа. 

Поэтому, добавив в корзину самый красивый и яркий набор пробок (потому что его паре нравятся радужные штучки, и, к сожалению, она не разделяет его пристрастий к чёрному), он выбирает вариант доставки на следующий день, а затем аккуратно кладёт ноутбук на журнальный столик. 

Меньше чем за секунду Рей оказывается на его коленях, и нет ни одного шанса — _ни единого!_ — что она не заметила эрекцию. Но всё в порядке. Он трахнет её. 

— Вот как мы поступим, — говорит Бен, положив одну руку ей на бедро, а другую — на затылок. — Подождём до завтра наш заказ, а потом отправимся в постель. В ту самую кровать, где я тебя укусил и повязал. Было круто, да? 

Она кивает, и напоминание, что Бен _заботится_ о ней, кажется, немного развеивает тревогу Рей. 

— Когда мы там окажемся, я сделаю всё, чтобы тебе было приятно и спокойно. Чтобы твои мышцы стали податливыми и эластичными. Как тебе такое? 

Она снова кивает, а глаза подёргиваются лёгкой пеленой. _Отлично._

— Потом мы воспользуемся этой дурацкой смазкой с дурацким названием, и я сделаю так, что твоя задница будет безупречно скользкой. Такой же, какой всегда бывает твоя маленькая щёлочка. Я позабочусь, чтобы твоя попка могла принять мой язык и мой палец… И что сделает это отлично. Всё ещё неплохо звучит? 

Её губы слегка приоткрыты, и нормально дышать уже не получается. Но она не говорит «нет». 

— А после всего мы испробуем пробки. Столько, сколько тебе понадобится, чтобы принять меня. Возможно, две, три или четыре. — Возможно, ему кажется, но на слове «четыре» он слышит гортанный стон. — Сколько потребуется. Я буду вставлять их и вытаскивать, пока ты не расслабишься и не привыкнешь к ним, а потом… 

Рей закрывает глаза. Она знает, что будет дальше. Его сообразительная маленькая омежка. 

— … а потом вставлю свой член. Я буду вводить его медленно, осторожно, засовывать и высовывать обратно, и снова засовывать, и я заставлю тебя кончить. Я заставлю тебя кончить столько раз, сколько захочешь. А когда будешь готова, я вытащу его, чтобы узел не растянул твою прелестную дырочку, и кончу тебе на поясницу. Или на животик. А может, на твои идеальные сиськи. Я ещё подумаю. Согласна? 

Рей слегка дрожит. Проходит много времени, прежде чем она заставляет себя кивнуть. И требуется ещё больше, чтобы они оба успокоились. Но через несколько минут, когда их сердца возвращаются к привычному ритму, а облако феромонов постепенно рассеивается, она целомудренно целует его в щёку. 

— Спасибо, — произносит она с улыбкой. А затем добавляет: — Когда ты рядом, я знаю, что всё будет, как надо.

В день, когда привозят заказ, Рей дожидается Бена с ним в обнимку. Покусывая пухленькую губку, она одновременно нервничает и волнуется, протягивая ему посылку. Ко всему прочему ему и самому необходимо держать себя в руках, чтобы не наброситься на неё прямо сейчас. 

Он аккуратно забирает у неё коробку, кладёт на стол и развязывает галстук, наблюдая, как Рей переминается с ноги на ногу. 

— Хочешь сначала поужинать? 

— Эм… — Она заламывает руки. — Я подумала, мы могли бы… ну, я не _так уж_ и голодна. 

Его губы дёргаются в улыбке, когда он стягивает галстук; сладкий аромат предвкушения буквально течёт по коже Рей. Бен думает, что проведи он языком по её коже, то наверняка почувствовал бы его вкус. Вне всякого сомнения, он обязательно проверит эту теорию. 

— Спальня, — шепчет Бен. — Я приду через секунду. 

Рей без малейшего колебания мчится по коридору. 

И не теряя времени, Бен следует за ней с коробкой в руках.

Её бёдра дёргаются, задница высоко приподнята, а ляжки чуть разведены в стороны, когда его рука проскальзывает между ними, чтобы просунуть пальцы в мокрое влагалище. 

— Бен, — произносит она с придыханием, извиваясь в его руках, стоит ему обхватить ладонью округлый зад Рей. — Бен, ты уверен, что хочешь… 

— Успокойся, Омега, — бормочет он; кровь пульсирует в висках при одной только _мысли_ поиметь её так. — Что я тебе сказал? — Большой палец легонько прижимается к анусу между её ягодицами, и Рей учащённо дышит в одеяло, утыкаясь в него лицом. — Повтори, что я сказал. 

— Ты сказал… Ты сказал, что позаботишься, чтобы я… — Из её горла вырывается приглушенный стон, когда Бен вынимает пальцы из влагалища, скользя ими наверх, чтобы размазать влагу по узкой маленькой дырочке. 

— Скажи мне. — Он обрисовывает смазкой напряжённое отверстие, а потом наклоняется и слизывает, отчего Рей тут же задыхается. — Что я сказал. 

— Что ты позаботишься, чтобы я… чтобы я могла взять т-твои пальцы и твой яз-зык… _блядь._

На одеяле, недалеко от них, лежит самая маленькая, пёстрая пробка. Бен думает, что они ещё до неё дойдут. 

Так и происходит. 

В итоге.

Чтобы добраться до второго размера, потребовалась неделя. 

Его прелестная маленькая пара сияет в льющимся из эркерных окон предвечернем свете, а Бен сидит, откинувшись на диване неподалёку от Рей, и листает газету, пока та пылесосит. Время от времени он замечает, как она прикусывает губу или делает глубокий вдох, но продолжает заниматься своим делом, решив не показывать беспокойства. 

Хотя Бен уверен, она явно волнуется. 

Он складывает газету и кладёт её рядом на диван, когда Рей выключает пылесос, чтобы упереться плечом о книжную полку и прислониться к ней головой. Бен наблюдает, как она сжимает ляжки, и запах пропитанных влагой трусиков слышен даже на другом конце комнаты. 

— Что-то не так? — произносит он голосом, полным самообладания, хотя на самом деле это не так. 

— Н-нет, — выдавливает она и качает головой, упираясь в сгиб локтя. — Всё хорошо. 

— Уверена? — Он сцепляет пальцы на коленях. — Кажется, тебе что-то мешает, Омега. 

Она поворачивает голову, чтобы он смог увидеть её распахнутые тёмные глаза, и поджимает губы. 

— Я в порядке, Альфа. 

— Тогда подойди сюда. — Он похлопывает себя по бедру. — Дай мне взглянуть на тебя. 

На трясущихся ногах она пересекает комнату, садится к нему на колени, широко разведя бёдра, и изящно кладёт руки ему на грудь. 

— Всё в порядке, — убеждает его Рей. — Всё хорошо. 

— Правда? — Он смотрит ей в глаза, а сам проводит ладонями по бёдрам и проникает ими под её шорты, чтобы обхватить задницу, грубо сжимая. Рот Рей приоткрывается, когда она пытается глотнуть немного воздуха, пока пальцы Бена раздвигают ягодицы. — Может, мне стоит проверить? 

Её ресницы подрагивают, а ляжки сжимают бёдра Бена; Рей опускает голову ему на плечо, когда он находит закруглённый конец пробки и легонько по нему постукивает. Бен поворачивается к ней лицом и прижимается губами к её железе, слегка лизнув, когда она начинает ёрзать. 

— Скоро здесь будет мой член, — говорит Бен. — Ты ведь этого хочешь, Омега? Хочешь, чтобы здесь был мой член? 

Она кивает, уткнувшись ему в плечо и издав тихий звук удовольствия, когда он проталкивает пробку немного глубже. 

— _Да,_ Альфа. Я хочу этого. 

— Именно это ты и получишь, — обещает он, двигая бёдрами так, чтобы прижаться к её горячему местечку своей растущей эрекцией. — Но сначала, я думаю, тебе нужно немного помочь, м? 

Она кивает, когда Бен приподнимает её, а затем стаскивает с Рей одежду и трахает на диване. Бен отмечает про себя, что она почти готова. 

И сейчас он понятия не имеет, кто из них взволнован больше.

Последняя пробка даётся весьма непросто. 

Проблема даже ввести её внутрь. После каждого нового пройденного дюйма, Бену приходится утешать Рей, мурлыча ободряющие слова и облизывая железу в попытке успокоить панические вздохи, когда его пара начинает чувствовать себя слишком заполненной. 

— Слишком… 

— Тс-с. 

Стон. 

— Но я… 

— Ты всё ещё хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул, не так ли? 

Она отчаянно кивает. 

Он вдавливает пробку на полдюйма глубже и покусывает её железу. 

— Тогда всё в порядке. 

Ей не нужно напоминать, что даже самая большая пробка и близко не стояла рядом с его членом, но этой нетерпеливой маленькой Омеге необходимо успокоиться. 

А ещё он однозначно начинает терять над собой контроль. 

Это просто… её сжимающееся вокруг лилового силикона тело. Звуки, которые издаёт Рей, и то, как она выгибает спину — такая изящная и податливая, словно пытается открыться ещё больше. Это вынуждает его слегка усмехнуться и побуждает сказать, что ей нужно просто лечь и принять это в себя, а он станет тем, кто раскроет её и заполнит до краёв. А затем Рей начинает течь, запах становится ещё гуще и… 

Бен не может сдержаться. За долю секунды он разворачивает Рей и укладывает под себя, так же быстро оказываясь внутри. Её влагалище мокрое и тесное, гораздо теснее, чем обычно из-за наполненного ануса, и узел почти сразу же раздувается, стоит его ладони вдавить внутрь Рей последний дюйм. 

— В следующий раз, — шепчет он ей на ухо, как только снова в состоянии говорить. 

Рей кивает и шепчет, прижимаясь губами к его железе: «в следующий раз».

Бен попросил её надеть красивое платье, и он не станет притворяться, что ему не польстит выбор Рей. Ей прекрасно известно, как нравится Бену маленькое, обтягивающее её фигурку, чёрное платье. Оно манит взгляд к россыпи веснушек на обнажённых плечах и ненавязчивому вырезу на груди — дразнящему, но не слишком откровенному. 

Но это ещё не всё, о чём он думает. 

Бен проводит костяшками пальцев по гладкой коже плеч, чувствуя, как Рей слегка дрожит под его прикосновениями. Он намеренно остановился именно на барном стуле, жёсткое дерево под её идеальной задницей — вполне осознанный выбор. Ни разу за сегодня он не упомянул о находящейся внутри неё пробке, ни разу за сегодняшний день. Да ему это и не нужно. Тело Рей говорит само за себя. 

— Нервничаешь? — шепчет он, наблюдая, как она потягивает свой напиток. — Тебе некомфортно? 

— Нет. 

_Лгунья._ Уголок его рта приподнимается. 

— Ты уверена? Ничего… тебя не беспокоит? 

Её зубы мягко закусывают нижнюю губу, и Рей неторопливо качает головой. 

— Я чувствую себя прекрасно. 

— Отлично, — тихо произносит он. — Ты была так хороша сегодня. 

Кончик соломинки упирается ей в нижнюю губу, и зрачки Рей слегка расширяются, когда сладкий аромат возбуждения заполняет своим цветом пространство между ними. 

— Конечно, — соглашается она. 

— Какая славная Омега. — Он проводит тыльной стороной ладони по её обнаженной спине, и его голос звучит почти как мурлыканье. — Думаю, взамен ты заслуживаешь что-нибудь приятное. 

Чувствуя прикосновения Бена, дыхание Рей учащается, и её тело почти инстинктивно наклоняется к нему ближе; голос становится тихим, но с долей волнения, что будоражит его инстинкты. 

— Приятное? 

— Угу. — Он привёл её сюда вполне с конкретной целью. Какая-то первобытная его часть ловит кайф от мысли, что Рей у всех на виду — изящно и красиво одетая, но так _развратна_ под этим слоем ткани. Он тяжело сглатывает, наклоняясь ближе, и ещё больше понизив голос договаривает: — Думаешь, я забыл, насколько ты сейчас наполнена? — Его пальцы проходятся по лопатке, слегка надавливая. — Думаешь, перестал думать о том, как растянута и готова для меня твоя дырочка? 

— _Альфа,_ — произносит Рей на выдохе. От желания по коже бегут мурашки, и Бен это тоже чувствует. 

— Сейчас ты допьёшь свой коктейль, — хрипло произносит он, — а потом я отвезу тебя домой. Вытащу эту милую пробку, и вместо неё засуну в тебя член. Потому что ты _просила_ меня об этом, — с нажимом говорит он. — А я даю тебе всё, в чём ты нуждаешься, не так ли? 

— Да, — отвечает она с придыханием. — Да, Альфа. 

Его пальцы впиваются ей в кожу, и она вздрагивает. 

— Разве я не забочусь о тебе? 

— Да. _Да._

— Конечно, забочусь, — говорит Бен воркующим голосом, вдыхая такой густой аромат её тела, что тот становится почти непристойным для столь публичного места. Бен наклоняется достаточно близко, чтобы прижаться губами к побледневшему отпечатку своих зубов на железе Рей, задержавшись там ненадолго, прежде чем прошептать: — Хорошая девочка. 

Взгляд Рей темнеет, и она прикрывает глаза, когда Бен позволяет руке скользнуть вниз по её спине, нарочно касаясь каждого миллиметра обнажённой кожи, прежде чем отстраниться. 

— Допивай свой коктейль, — настаивает он. 

И его девочка — его _хорошая девочка_ — выполняет просьбу беспрекословно.

Бен чувствует нетерпение, но он прекрасно справляется с тем, чтобы не начать долбиться в неё. 

Своим членом. 

Язык Бена уже _давно_ у неё внутри. Почти с того момента, когда они вернулись домой. Сперва он проводит им по яркому выступу торчащей из дырочки пробки, а затем, после того как он медленно её вынимает, язык полностью занимает освободившееся место. 

Какая-то часть Бена чувствует, что они зря теряют время. Вторая — просто хочет засадить ей поглубже, и дать своей паре то, о чём она просит уже столько дней. Третья же — буквально вопит о том, чтобы затрахать её до одури. В итоге он толкает Рей на кровать, притягивает ей под бёдра подушку, и продолжает слизывать влагу с пульсирующего клитора и сжимающегося отверстия влагалища, а потом проводит языком ниже. 

И ещё ниже. 

— Бен, Бен, Бен, _Бен…_

Ему нравится заставлять свою пару извиваться. Нравится, когда она сжимает простыни, сводит бёдра, издавая жалобные, умоляющие стоны. Ему нравится, когда она кончает. Однако сегодня ночью он заставит её предвкушать. Сегодня она не кончит до тех пор, пока его член не окажется полностью в её заднице. 

— Полностью, — шепчет он, напоследок покружив языком по клитору, а затем поднимается и начинает скользить головкой члена вверх и вниз по её щёлочке. 

— Бен… Бен, мы должны… 

— Ты же знаешь, Рей. — Он погружает плоть во влагалище совсем немного, меньше, чем на дюйм, и они оба стонут. Но нет… он не будет отвлекаться, поэтому сразу же вытаскивает член. — Когда я об этом думал, то представлял тебя на коленях. — Она хнычет, а он лишь посмеивается. — Но теперь, я думаю, что поступлю иначе. 

Рей мотает головой из стороны в сторону. 

— Я… что?.. 

— Я хочу смотреть тебе в глаза. — Он нежно посасывает её железу. — Пока буду трахать твою задницу. 

Когда он сдвигает ей бёдра, то чувствует, как хорошо скользит мокрое от выделений влагалище. Смазка стекает на простыни вместе с той, что он использовал на всякий случай — но это ещё не всё. 

Её по обыкновению тугая дырочка — _даже слишком тугая_ — теперь мягкая и податливая, благодаря его рту, и если он вытащит член и откинется назад, сжимая плоть в кулаке и наблюдая, как от одного отверстия до другого тянется тягучая дорожка, то всё это предстанет перед ним _во всей красе:_ насколько она готова для него, и насколько _мокрая._

Бен крепко сжимает основание члена, чтобы не кончить на обнажённую вагину, размазывая головкой по отверстию её же влагу. Он делает это, пока не удовлетворится, что у Рей между ног достаточно смазки, дабы быть уверенным и не причинить вреда. 

Он затаивает дыхание, слегка надавливая на вход. Не настолько, чтобы войти слишком глубоко, — пока ещё нет — но достаточно, потому что в качестве награды вырывает из Рей резкий вдох удивления неожиданными ощущениями. Бен нажимает сильнее, стараясь удержать это давление на её дырочку, и задерживает дыхание, когда фантастическая мягкость наконец поддаётся ему. Словно тело Рей само пытается его втянуть, будто _голодно_ до его члена. 

Бен неуверен, что хоть когда-нибудь видел что-то настолько развратное и _красивое,_ как его прелестная маленькая Омега — мокрая, просящая и _жаждущая_ члена Альфы. Податливые мышцы _принимают_ его член, когда тот _неторопливо_ толкается внутрь. Они растягиваются и поглощают каждый дюйм плоти. 

Прерывистое дыхание вырывается из его расслабленных губ, глаза полуприкрыты, но взгляд прикован к растянутому входу, который _так легко_ раскрывается перед ним. От хлюпающих звуков Бен начинает хотеть её ещё больше, чувствуя, как в ушах нарастает шум крови, подобно которому он ощущает, разве что, во время гона. 

Но он даже не думает об этом, инстинкты вынуждают его желать втрахать эту идеальную задницу в матрас. 

И теперь он уверен, что дело лишь в ней. 

Он не останавливается, и даже не замедляется. Просто продолжает кормить голодную дырочку тем, о чём та просит, стискивая зубы и удовлетворяя до тех пор, пока Рей не насытится _сполна._

Время будто останавливается. Внутри Рей всё растягивается, впуская в себя Бена, и _оба_ чувствуют это идеальное давление, обещание удовольствия, что вибрирует в разделённом на двоих дыхании. 

Бен замечает, как губы Рей шепчут что-то похожее на _«о боже»,_ и издаёт утробный гортанный звук. 

— Ебать, — шепчет он, чувствуя трепет её задницы на члене. 

_Не двигайся. Не делай этого. Не сейчас. Дай ей время. Позволь ей…_

Но она всё портит, когда тянется слизнуть капельку стекающего по его виску пота. И надежда, что он даст ей привыкнуть к нему, полностью улетучивается. Он тянет наружу свою плоть, ощущая неспешное восхитительное трение, а затем снова толкается внутрь, и… 

Такой напор просто убьёт его. Убьёт их обоих. 

— Моя Омега, — бормочет он куда-то ей в ключицу. — Твоя идеальная маленькая дырочка… — Бен толкается, или что-то подобное. Возможно, движение слишком неловкое, чтобы назвать его именно так, но Бен изо всех сил старается сохранить ритм, а не просто вдалбливаться в неё. Впрочем, вряд ли его можно в чём-нибудь обвинить, потому что… 

— Ты… — произносит Рей дрожащим голосом. Она смотрит на него ошеломлённым взглядом, когда её мышцы крепко сжимают член. — Ты… у меня… 

Он хмыкает и толкается глубже, заставляя её закатить глаза. Его рука проскальзывает между их телами, задевая небольшой набухший узелок слишком чувствительного клитора. 

— Я ведь в твоей заднице, да? Трахаю твою сладкую маленькую… 

Её оргазм не растворяется где-то внутри. Он ударяет подобно океанской волне, заставляя ноги Рей дрожать вокруг бёдер Бена; проход сжимается тисками, а ведь он лишь _слегка_ её коснулся. Бен глубоко внутри, наслаждается трепетом и всхлипами, позволяя Рей испытать удовольствие в полной мере, и когда он вновь собирается толкнуться… 

Обычно узел раздувается постепенно. Даже во время гона, это происходит в течение нескольких секунд — кровь медленно приливает к основанию члена. Но сегодня… Сегодня тот просто… почти _взрывается_ — толще, чем Бен когда-либо видел. 

Поначалу это застаёт врасплох. Бен слишком потрясён, чтобы хоть как-то отреагировать, особенно если учесть, что всё его тело покалывает от удовольствия. Однако потом Бена вдруг осеняет, что сейчас произошло. 

— Чёрт, — бормочет он. — _Чёрт._ — Бен пытается вытащить член, но это бесполезно. Тот _застрял._ Бен накрывает Рей своим телом и прижимает ладони к её лицу, ощущая, как тревожно обостряются инстинкты. — Рей. Рей, тебе больно? Прости. Скажи мне, как ты? Тебе… 

— Я в порядке, — удовлетворённо бормочет она, одаривая блаженной улыбкой. Её глаза чуть приоткрываются. — Туго, но… — Она слегка покачивает бёдрами, подёргивая внутри себя узел, и вздрагивает, вырывая из груди Бена гортанный стон. — Мне нравится. — Она слегка приподнимается, чтобы уткнуться в его железу и глубоко втянуть запах. — Мне хорошо, Альфа. 

Сквозь плотно сжатый рот вырывается вздох облегчения, и Бен расслабляется, позволяя себе немного опереться на Рей. Он прижимается губами к её щеке, виску, волосам, чтобы наконец откинуть их в сторону и оставить лёгкий, словно пёрышко, поцелуй на пульсирующей железе. 

— Хорошо, — шепчет он, поджимая ноги и почти мыча от удовольствия, когда понимает, что Рей заполнена до предела. И там теснее, чем во влагалище. — Тебе приятно, Омега. 

Рей дерзко улыбается, стоит Бену отстраниться и посмотреть на неё, отчего узел снова легонько дёргается. 

— Думаю, это очевидно. 

— Осторожно, — игриво предупреждает он. — Со временем, он сдуется. 

— Раз уж речь зашла об этом. — Она выгибает бровь. — Что, эм… Что нам теперь делать? Тебе, наверное… неловко? 

— Неловко? — Он фыркает себе под нос и тянется рукой, чтобы схватить Рей за ягодицу и сжать. — Я с удовольствием повяжу тебя вот так… _везде,_ где смогу. Я готов делать это в любой момент, когда пожелаешь. 

Она мило посмеивается, и Бен целует её. Просто потому, что его пара очаровательна и соблазнительна. Поцелуй слегка растягивается, и после этого губы Бена изгибаются в улыбке. 

— Что касается того, как скоротать время… — Его рука проскальзывает Рей между ног, и она судорожно вздыхает, когда пальцы медленно кружат вокруг клитора. 

— _Альфа._

Бен улыбается. 

— Уверен, у меня найдётся парочка вариантов.


End file.
